


How love outplayed time

by DreamerGirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Doctor Who References, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Doctor Who's episode s02e13 Doomsday, Introspection, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Merlin, Post-Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:25:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerGirl/pseuds/DreamerGirl
Summary: Post 5x13. Leggermente ispirata alla 2x13 di Doctor Who.Un aiuto inaspettato consente a Merlin ed Arthur di parlarsi ancora una volta, prima che il Re del Passato e del Futuro faccia il suo ritorno.Pre Merthur.





	How love outplayed time

Quando passi secoli aspettando un segno del ritorno della persona più importante della tua vita, dell’altra metà di te stesso, quando la mancanza di quella che è stata la ricerca del tuo destino per molti anni diventa abitudine, ma a tratti ancora insopportabilmente dolorosa, inizi a credere di stare impazzendo. Era questo ciò che pensava Merlin quando, dopo l’ennesimo sogno, si era ritrovato a svegliarsi di scatto, ansimando e con il cuore a mille.  
Nel corso degli anni successivi a Camlann, Merlin aveva sognato spesso Arthur: all’inizio, quando il senso di colpa era l’unico sentimento in grado di provare, rivedeva gli ultimi istanti di vita del suo Re; poi però, con la consapevolezza che non ci sarebbe stato mai nulla in grado di salvarlo, nemmeno i suoi poteri, ai suoi incubi si erano aggiunte scene di vita quotidiana a Camelot, che lo confortavano e contemporaneamente lo riempivano di nostalgia. Quello che sognava negli ultimi tempi, però, non era niente di simile. A volte non era neanche sicuro fosse un sogno. Non c’erano immagini, soltanto una voce – la voce le cui sfumature credeva di aver dimenticato, seicento anni dopo averla sentita per l’ultima volta- che lo chiamava, con quella cadenza unica e inconfondibile. La prima volta che si era svegliato dopo averla udita, il primo sentimento che aveva provato era stato il sollievo. Non lo sto dimenticando. Ma, più il tempo passava e i sogni continuavano, facendogli venire uno strano impulso di mettersi in viaggio (per dove, poi, non riusciva a capirlo), più si convinceva che la solitudine fosse finalmente riuscito a farlo uscire di testa. Dopo l’esilio volontario che aveva seguito l’ultima missione con Arthur, era stato quasi sempre da solo: di tornare a Camelot senza il suo Re non se la sentiva, di lasciare il lago se non per brevi periodi nemmeno, quindi era rimasto lì, in quel posto dimenticato quasi da tutti, aveva costruito una casa e aspettava che l’ultima profezia del Grande Drago si avverasse.

Non era stato sempre così: inizialmente, dopo pochi mesi passati sulle rive di Avalon, aveva deciso di tornare ad Ealdor per un po’, ma non era riuscito a restarci per molto tempo: ogni angolo del suo paesino gli ricordava Arthur, Will e tutto ciò che aveva perso. Allora era stata sua madre ad andare da lui, di tanto in tanto.  
Anche Gaius gli aveva fatto compagnia, nei suoi ultimi anni di vita. Aveva lasciato il suo incarico di medico di corte e si era trasferito sulle sponde del lago di Avalon con lui. Lo aveva aggiornato sulla vita a Camelot dopo Camlann, sui cambiamenti avvenuti, sulla saggezza di Gwen come Regina. Era stata una buona compagnia, uno scorcio di normalità in quel casino che era diventata la sua vita dopo il trasferimento a Camelot. Era morto tre anni dopo Arthur.  
Quando il senso di vuoto che sentiva nel suo petto diventava troppo da gestire, Merlin chiamava Kilgharrah. Il drago era sempre pronto a parlare con lui, a dirgli di essere paziente, che la venuta di Arthur era ancora molto lontana. Da lui aveva appreso le sorti della magia nel regno,era stato lui che gli aveva detto che Aithusa era morta, le sue condizioni troppo gravi per essere compatibili con la vita. Quella notizia lo aveva colpito: si aspettava che la morte di Aithusa desse un po’ di sollievo alla sua sete di vendetta, invece aveva provato solo pena e sensi di colpa. Avrebbe dovuto essere un padrone migliore per lei, anche alla luce di ciò che rappresentava per Albion. E invece era stata un altro dei suoi innumerevoli fallimenti. Il Drago, tuttavia, la pensava diversamente. –A nessuno è dato di conoscere tutto, giovane stregone- gli aveva detto quella volta. –Aithusa faceva parte del destino tuo e di Arthur, sarebbe andata così in ogni caso, non importa quanto avresti cercato di opporti. Dovresti averlo capito, Merlin.-  
Con Kilgharrah Merlin poteva parlare liberamente, senza frenarsi e senza paura di esporsi troppo, perché lui più di altri capiva come si sentiva. Non lo compativa, non pesava le parole, lo trattava come aveva sempre fatto ed era questo ciò di cui aveva bisogno. Era stato il miglior aiuto alla comprensione di se stesso e alla sua crescita, magica e non. Ma anche lui, un giorno, aveva smesso di accorrere alle chiamate di Merlin. Se n’era andato così, senza un addio, e forse era stato meglio. Era stanco degli addii.

Da allora (ed erano passati cinquecento anni), Merlin era rimasto solo, con l’unica compagnia del lago.

Quella sera, in particolare, Merlin si svegliò respirando affannosamente, la voce di Arthur nella sua testa più nitida che mai. Si prese la testa tra le mani. Perché questo? Perché ora?  
Preso dall’esasperazione, decise di assecondare quella parte di sé che, dopo quei richiami, lo spingeva a partire. La mattina dopo, si mise in viaggio. Era come quando Kilgharrah lo aveva cercato, ai tempi di Camelot. In qualche modo, sapeva dove dirigersi.  
Non era preoccupato che fosse una trappola, dato che tutte le creature magiche ostili che conosceva (a parte gli Sidhe, che lui continuava a tenere d’occhio) erano scomparse. Non riusciva tuttavia a venire a capo del motivo per cui qualcuno volesse spingerlo a mettersi in viaggio con la scusa di Arthur, il suo unico punto debole, ormai.  
Viaggiò per quasi tre giorni nella foresta, e più andava avanti, più capiva dov’era diretto: la Valle dei Re Caduti. Fu solo arrivato lì che si fermò, nei pressi delle grotte. Esitò leggermente, prima di entrare: pur essendo quasi certo che non ci fossero pericoli, se il suo sesto senso si fosse rivelato sbagliato, attirarlo nelle caverne sarebbe potuta essere la trappola perfetta. Si fece però coraggio e, tenendosi all’erta, avanzò. Ormai compresa la sua destinazione, si affrettò a raggiungere la Grotta di Cristallo. Nonostante l’entrata fosse stata fatta crollare da Morgana il giorno della battaglia di Camlann, non ebbe difficoltà ad aprirsi un varco con la magia.

Una volta arrivato, non trovò nessuno. Merlin si guardò intorno, l’aspettativa rimpiazzata dalla stanchezza. –Beh? Perché mi avete portato qui?- chiese a nessuno in particolare. Ovviamente, non ci fu risposta. Sbuffò, alzando gli occhi al cielo. –Certo, me lo chiedo pure. D’altronde, quando mai qualcuno mi ha dato una risposta chiara? Fai questo, Merlin, non fare quest’altro, Merlin, e no, non ti è dato sapere perché, devi solo obbedire come uno stupido!- scimmiottò, avvicinandosi ai cristalli. Nel momento in cui posò una mano su uno di essi, la grotta venne invasa da una luce abbagliante, al punto che dovette chiudere gli occhi per non restare accecato.  
Quando la luce si affievolì abbastanza da permettergli di aprire gli occhi, ciò che vide lo lasciò senza parole. Perché davanti a lui, come se non fosse passato neanche un giorno, c’era Arthur. Una versione incorporea ma non uno spettro come quello di Uther o di suo padre, dato che, seppur colorata, era trasparente, ma Merlin sembrò non notarlo mentre Arthur gli sorrideva e dio, quanto gli era mancato quel sorriso. Nemmeno si accorse di aver iniziato a piangere finché non cercò di articolare un saluto. L’unica cosa che fu in grado di dire a mezza voce fu il nome del suo Re.  
Arthur, sempre con quel sorriso dolce, quello raro ma proprio per questo ancora più speciale, avanzò di un passo. –Ciao, Merlin.-  
Erano uno di fronte all’altro, così vicini che bastava allungare un braccio per toccarsi. Merlin non riusciva a muoversi, sotto shock. -Siete reale?- chiese con voce rotta. Non era quello che voleva dire, ma il suo cervello aveva deciso diversamente.  
Arthur sospirò e scosse la testa, sempre sorridendo. –Tutti questi anni e continui ad essere un idiota, Merlin.- disse. –Dovresti ormai saperlo che non c’è differenza. Non quando si tratta di te, almeno.-  
Sentire Arthur parlargli così, in modo familiare ma al tempo stesso così diverso da come lo ricordava, era qualcosa di così irreale che non resistette all’impulso di schiaffeggiarsi una guancia. Sapeva di sembrare un po’ fuori di testa, ma Arthur era lì, a pochi metri da lui, a rimproverarlo come se fossero ancora a Camelot.  
Obbedendo al suo istinto, mormorò un piccolo incantesimo, ed Arthur sembrò riacquistare un corpo.  
Il Re si guardò le mani soddisfatto. –Così tanto potere eppure hai preferito fare il mio servo. Non me lo spiegherò mai.-  
Un’ondata di sensi di colpa investì Merlin. Stava per parlare, per dirgli cosa, non ne era sicuro (probabilmente avrebbe iniziato uno degli infiniti monologhi di scuse che aveva preparato durante i passati seicento anni), ma Arthur lo anticipò. –Sì, lo so, il destino e la magia proibita nel regno e tutto il resto, abbiamo già avuto questa conversazione. Spero che tu abbia avuto gli onori che meritavi, alla fine.-  
Merlin abbassò la testa, sentendosi quasi male per aver distolto lo sguardo da Arthur, ma il dolore che provava, seicento anni dopo, era lo stesso. -Non li avrei mai accettati. Come avrei potuto? Non li meritavo. Non sono riuscito a salvarvi.-  
Conosceva così bene Arthur che sapeva che stava alzando gli occhi al cielo. –Merlin.- Lo stregone mugugnò, facendogli capire che stava ascoltando. –Merlin, guardami.-  
Contro la sua volontà –non poteva resistere a quel tono, né ora né mai-, Merlin alzò lo sguardo. Il respiro gli si bloccò quando incontrò di nuovo l’azzurro dei suoi occhi, che cercavano i suoi con lo stesso bisogno. Arthur alzò un braccio, portandolo sulla spalla di Merlin. La mano gli passò attraverso ma Merlin percepì il suo tocco come se fosse stato reale.  
-Ascoltami Merlin, non abbiamo molto tempo quindi smettila con i sensi di colpa, non serve a niente e ti sei già punito abbastanza per cose che non potevi cambiare, non sprecare questi pochi istanti per farmi esaurire, anche da morto.-  
Suo malgrado, Merlin sorrise. –Ci vuole davvero poco per farvi esaurire, sire.- scherzò, prima di tornare serio. -Perché siete qui?-  
-Per te- rispose Arthur lapidario.  
Merlin lo fissò ad occhi spalancati per lunghissimi secondi prima di ripetere: -Per me?-  
Arthur sbuffò. –Sei una piaga per me anche adesso- disse, ma la sua voce e l’accenno di sorriso tradivano altro. –Semplicemente, riesco a sentirti. Spesso. Mi chiami, mi cerchi nei tuoi sogni, mi pensi così intensamente che lo percepisco, in qualche modo. Ho provato spesso a risponderti ma senza risultato, finché non ho trovato come fare.-  
Mentre Arthur parlava, Merlin era arrossito violentemente. –Non è vero che vi cerco spesso. Anzi, è stata una liberazione avere qualche secolo di ferie. Credo di non essermi ancora ripreso del tutto da quanto mi avete fatto sgobbare.- sbottò, punto nel vivo.  
La risata di Arthur risuonò nell’aria. Era così bello risentirla che faceva quasi male. Merlin lo guardò apertamente, beandosi di quella vista. Qualcosa, tuttavia, non quadrava. –Come avete fatto? Insomma, a nessuno è concesso parlare con…- stava per dire i morti ma non ci riuscì. Pensare ad Arthur senza vita tra le sue braccia, dopo tutto quel tempo, era ancora una ferita aperta. -… gli spiriti, perché io posso? Come ci siete riuscito?-  
Arthur esitò. –Beh, un piccolo aiuto da quella tua amica del lago, Freya. Sta usando gran parte della sua magia per permettermi di parlarti, motivo per cui abbiamo poco tempo. Le ho fatto promettere di fermarsi prima che la consumasse. Ci ha dato al massimo venti minuti. Prima che inizi a protestare, è stata lei a proporlo, e mi ha detto di riferirti che lo fa con piacere e che spera che questo potrà ripagare almeno in parte il debito nei tuoi confronti.-  
-Non deve ripagarmi di nulla- disse tra sé e sé Merlin, ma la ringraziò di cuore per quel breve lasso di tempo che aveva regalato a lui, ad entrambi, anche se a così caro prezzo. Poi si rivolse ad Arthur. –Allora non sprechiamo quest’occasione.-  
Rimase tuttavia in silenzio, e così Arthur. Dopo alcuni istanti passati a fissarsi, scoppiarono a ridere. –Secoli per prepararmi e comunque ora non so cosa dire- mormorò Merlin.  
-Idiota- fu la risposta di Arthur, il sorriso ancora sulle sue labbra.  
Merlin gli sorrise a trentadue denti (il primo vero sorriso da molto, moltissimo tempo. Non avrebbe mai immaginato che sentirsi dare dell'idiota lo avrebbe reso così felice) e Arthur sorrise di rimando, guardandolo a lungo, prima di rompere il silenzio. –Parlami di Camelot.-  
Merlin iniziò a riferire tutto quello che aveva saputo da Gaius ma Arthur non sembrava soddisfatto. –No. Parlami di ciò che hai fatto tu a Camelot. Quali altri stregoni malvagi hai sconfitto? Hai aiutato Guinevere a regnare?-  
Ci fu un istante di silenzio. Il sorriso di Merlin svanì e lui distolse lo sguardo. –Non sono mai tornato indietro. Ho difeso Camelot finché ho potuto dall'esterno, ma non sono mai tornato al castello.-  
Merlin si era aspettato di tutto, dalla delusione agli appellativi di codardo, ma non il tono comprensivo con cui Arthur, dopo un sospiro, aveva parlato. –Non posso biasimarti.-  
Merlin era tornato a guardarlo di scatto. Arthur sembrava più distante, ora. –Avevi appena visto il tuo destino compiersi senza riuscire a fare nulla per cambiarlo, non ti sentivi pronto ad affrontare Gwen e tutte le responsabilità da gestire al castello. Certo che non sei tornato. Avrei dovuto immaginarlo.-  
-Ci voleva un viaggio dagli Sidhe per rendervi più saggio- provò a sdrammatizzare Merlin con voce rotta, senza successo, perché Arthur lo stava guardando con così tanto affetto che si sentì ripagato di seicento anni di dolore.  
-Forse- sorrise il Re. –Merlin. Voglio che tu mi prometta una cosa.-  
Lo stregone lo guardò, leggermente disorientato dal cambio di argomento. -Qualsiasi cosa- giurò infine.  
-Aspettami, ma non annullarti per questo. Tornerò, e questa volta ti giuro che sarà per sempre, ma non è ancora il momento. Non voglio che tu spenda la tua esistenza su quel lago. Vivi, vivi anche per me e scopri le meraviglie di questa nuova Albion, perché quando tornerò dovrai riferirmi tutto.-  
Era una promessa facile da mantenere, ora, per Merlin. Le sue parole gli avevano dato speranza per il futuro (quel per sempre gli avrebbe dato la forza di aspettare per altri dieci secoli, se necessario). Perciò, guardandolo negli occhi, annuì. Arthur annuì a sua volta, l’orgoglio che traspariva da tutta la sua figura. –Sei davvero la persona più coraggiosa che abbia mai incontrato. Secoli e secoli ad aspettarmi senza chiedere nulla in cambio.-  
Merlin sentì gli occhi farsi di nuovo umidi. –Arthur…-  
Avrebbe voluto dirgli tante cose, dalle più sciocche alle rivelazioni raggiunte nel corso dei secoli, ma quello che uscì dalla sua bocca fu l’unica frase che aveva programmato di non dirgli. –Ti amo.-  
E al diavolo l’etichetta, al diavolo ogni tentativo di tenersi dentro questi sentimenti nati a Camelot e cresciuti in modo esponenziale nel corso degli anni, al diavolo il fatto che Arthur fosse ancora morto e che probabilmente non avrebbe mai ricordato questa conversazione, dirlo fu come essersi liberato di un enorme fardello.  
Merlin vide chiaramente l’espressione di Arthur venarsi di sorpresa per una frazione di secondo prima di sciogliersi in un sorriso. –Come se non lo sapessi già.-  
Lo stregone arrossì violentemente e si schiaffò una mano sulla faccia, dandosi dell’idiota, ma Arthur lo richiamò, ogni traccia di sorriso sparita a favore di un’espressione determinata. –Quando sei il futuro Re, ci sono dei doveri da rispettare. Uno di questi è dare un erede al regno. Io sono morto prima di averne la possibiltà, ma se fossi rimasto in vita più a lungo sarebbe stato un fatto certo. Sapevo che era un dovere a cui non potevo sottrarmi, non quello, non in quei tempi difficili. Per questo non mi sono mai concesso di pensare a cosa provassi davvero per il mio pessimo servo e amico più fidato. Quando mi hai rivelato la tua magia ho capito che quello che mi aveva ferito di più non era il saperti uno stregone, ma il non aver avuto la possibilità di conoscerti per quello che eri davvero. È stato allora che ho realizzato pienamente che sei esattamente la persona che avrei voluto al mio fianco, Merlin, anche se immagino lo sapessi già, in fondo. E così tutti quelli che mi conoscevano, amici e nemici.- Guardando Merlin, che lo fissava a bocca aperta e con un filo di speranza malcelata negli occhi, sorrise, un po’ teso. –Beh, tutti tranne te, evidentemente.-  
Ci volle qualche attimo prima che Merlin si riprendesse. –Intendi dire…?-  
-Sì.-  
Merlin era sicuro che Arthur potesse sentire il suo cuore battere furiosamente contro la sua cassa toracica. –Allora dimmelo. Dato che è l'ultima occasione per sentirlo per chissà quanto tempo, voglio che tu me lo dica esplicitamente.-  
Arthur lo guardò negli occhi, e fu solo allora che Merlin fu in grado di riconoscere l’amore nelle sue iridi blu. Il Re sorrise –di quel sorriso speciale destinato a lui e a lui soltanto-, allungando una mano a pochi centimetri dal petto di Merlin, vicino al cuore, e iniziò. –Merlin…- e poi non c’era più.  
Merlin fissò il punto in cui Arthur era scomparso, le lacrime finalmente libere di cadere lungo le sue guance. Così vicino, era stato così vicino a sentire quelle parole che aveva sognato per secoli che Arthur rivolgesse a lui, e questa volta che era tutto reale, l’occasione era svanita all’ultimo.  
Tuttavia, sapere che Arthur provava lo stesso era al tempo stesso confortante e doloroso. Confortante perché non c’era più bisogno di celare o soffocare i suoi sentimenti per paura di illudersi troppo e poi non riuscire a trattenersi una volta tornato Arthur, doloroso perché doveva attendere ancora per poter dire ciò che provava ad alta voce di nuovo, e sentirsi rispondere allo stesso modo. Ringraziò di nuovo Freya per il regalo più bello che avesse mai ricevuto e si rimise in viaggio.

L’attesa per il ritorno di Arthur sarebbe stata lunga, ma alla fine Merlin, ne era sicuro, sarebbe stato ripagato di tutto il dolore provato. Così, con la speranza nel cuore, tornò alla sua casa sul lago e iniziò a preparare i bagagli. Nuovi luoghi e nuove avventure lo attendevano

**Author's Note:**

> Salve gente!  
> Dopo aver fatto un rewatch di Merlin (ritrovandomi con il cuore spezzato anche questa volta, solo che a differenza della prima, ho iniziato a disperarmi ancora prima di quell'espisodio), sono passata a Doctor Who perché lo sto facendo vedere ad una mia amica e questo è il risultato. Chi l'ha visto ha sicuramente colto i riferimenti alla 2x13. Nella mia testa doveva essere strappalacrime come la scena alla Bad Wolf Bay ma non so scrivere un angst decente e quindi è venuta fuori questa cosa. Ovviamente avevo in mente una cosa completamente diversa ma alla fine è uscito questo. Non mi dispiace neanche, eppure qualcosa non mi convince. L'ho cambiata un bel po' di volte e alla fine ho deciso di pubblicarla così prima di fare qualche casino. Non è betata, quindi potrebbero esserci errori. L'ho controllata così tante volte che ho perso il conto ma qualcosa potrebbe essermi sfuggito. Il passaggio dal "voi" al "tu" è voluto, spero si capisca il motivo e non risulti troppo OOC, così come spero di non aver storpiato i caratteri di Merlin e Arthur.  
> Come sempre ci ho messo tutta me stessa e spero davvero tanto che vi piaccia.  
> Alla prossima!


End file.
